Prissy Fever
by Willow18
Summary: Cordelia/Oliver fic...Oliver runs into a beautiful woman but she seems too 'stuck up' for his type, even though she likes him too. *COMPLETE*
1. Finding Out

Prissy Fever  
  
Chapter 1: Finding Out  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com BsktBllBabe77@aol.com Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Cordelia/Oliver Disclaimer: All BtVS/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon. All HP characters, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Distribution: Just ask me. A/N: Yes, she's actually a witch! Can you believe it! Find out who 'she' is in a minute. In the BtVS realm they are in the summer before their junior year (sixteen years old).  
  
FIC ---  
  
~$~  
  
Cordelia lay in her room one night after a long day with her friends. It was almost time for bed. A small owl fluttered to her balcony window and pecked it's beak on the glass. She looked up and saw the owl there. It was small and gray with tiny little amber eyes.  
  
Cordy rolled her eyes and sighed as she got to her feet once more and walked over to the balcony. She flung the doors open as she stepped outside to see the owl with a note attached to its small leg.  
  
"Must be someone needing help. Why do they always come to me?" she muttered to herself. She detached the letter and looked at it. "Hmm" she said once more. Her eyes glittered into the night as she looked at the owl.  
  
The young teenager looked at the letter once more before opening it. When she finally read it, she looked stunned and fell back onto a wicker chair. Her mouth fell open and eyes widened. Her breathing almost became irregular but she managed to regulate it again.  
  
"There's no way" she mumbled. Her father came up to check on her.  
  
"Knock knock" he said sarcastically as he entered her room, peering in to see where she was. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked seeming concerned. She looked at him with her jaw still hanging open and her chest heaving up and down. He took a glance at what she was holding and saw a piece of parchment and an owl beside her.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Still, no answer. Cordelia's father went over to her and grabbed the letter out of her hand and read it aloud. "Dear Ms. Cordelia Chase, Sorry for the late notice, you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused for a minute and looked down at his daughter.  
  
He read on, "You will begin your sixth year and will be taught five years worth of magick at nights and on weekends. We will appreciate your answer when you get this owl. Thank you. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster."  
  
His daughter looked up at him. "Come with me" her father grabbed her out of the chair and dragged her downstairs to where her mother was sitting in the living room. Cordelia sat on the sofa with no words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"What kind of witchcraft have you done to be accepted in this kind of school? If this Rosenberg character has been teaching you some of her magic tricks you will never see her again" her father snapped at her.  
  
"She hasn't, daddy. I don't know how I got in. I've never done anything magickal in my life!" Cordelia tried to defend herself.  
  
"What is all of this, Jeffery?" Cordelia's mother spoke.  
  
"Anne, honey, our daughter has just been accepted into a Wizarding school" he said with a fake smile on his face. Anne knew something the other two didn't. "What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing, dear" she said quickly trying to hide something.  
  
"What's wrong, Mom?" Cordelia sat closer to her mother trying to comfort her.  
  
"I haven't been truthful about everything, Jeffery" Anne finally said after a few minutes silence.  
  
"What?" he tried not to snap, but that's how it came out.  
  
"See, I didn't go to school in New York.exactly" she got up and began to pace as Cordelia's father sat down in her place.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't go to school in New York 'exactly'?" he questioned.  
  
"I kind of went somewhere in London, England."  
  
"Oh! So you went with Giles?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Giles?" her mother asked.  
  
"Our school librarian. He's British."  
  
"Not exactly. I went to Hogwarts. Odd name, I know."  
  
"You were a witch?" Cordelia exclaimed at the same time her father did.  
  
"Not were, still am."  
  
"Oh god" Cordelia mumbled.  
  
"I was relieved when you didn't get accepted when you were eleven. I didn't want you to know so soon. You're half blood. And.you're going to that school" her mother stood up against her father.  
  
"But" her father tried to protest.  
  
"No. She's going" her voice was firm and clear.  
  
Cordelia looked up again at her parents, speechless. "We'll leave tomorrow, Cordy. I'll take you where you need to go and teach you as much as you need no know. We need to pack, well I need to, you will get everything you need for Hogwarts in London" with that her mother walked up the stairs and to her room to pack. 


	2. At Hogwarts

Chapter 2: At Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters, etc belong to JK Rowling and BtVS/Angel characters belong to Joss Whedon. A/N: Oliver is also in his sixth year.sorry I forgot to mention that.  
  
FIC---  
  
~$~  
  
The day finally came; Cordelia Chase was going to Hogwarts. "Maybe I can finally just be popular there" she muttered to herself. She did a lot of that lately. Three people came into the same car she was sitting in on the train.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, but could we sit here? All of the other cars are almost full?" a young girl had asked Cordelia. They seemed a couple of years younger than her.  
  
She gave a small smile "Sure."  
  
The girl that had asked to sit spoke to her again "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley" she said pointing to the other two as she said their names.  
  
"I'm Cordelia Chase."  
  
"What year are you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! I think sixth."  
  
"You think?" the red-headed guy asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm new here. They are placing me in that year and then teaching me five years at nights and weekends" she explained while shrugging carelessly.  
  
"We're third years" the brown headed boy answered. He had a small lightening bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
"Cool" she replied.  
  
~$~  
  
After long hours, they finally arrived. Cordelia was forced to go on the boats with Hagrid after arguing with him for a few minutes. She sat beside him and looked really funny because she was the only sixteen-year- old out of a bunch of eleven-year-olds.  
  
She talked with Hagrid and found out that she had to be 'sorted' into a house. He explained it to her and she understood it better than she had before. She shrugged again to realize that she understood.  
  
He led all the first years plus Cordy up to the Entrance Hall to where Professor Minerva McGonagall had been waiting for them. "You will be sorted into your houses-Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." When the woman said 'Slytherin' she had disgust in her voice.  
  
McGonagall led them all into the Great Hall to where everyone was staring at them. She took Cordelia up at the front with her so she would be sorted first. Everyone looked as she and the others walked in.specifically her because she was new.  
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool as everyone walked up. The first years lined up in a straight line facing the Head Table. McGonagall took a long roll of parchment out of her pocket and opened it reading the names and calling them out.  
  
"Cordelia Chase" she shouted so everyone could hear. Cordelia looked around at the others and then stepped up sitting on the stool as the raggedy old hat sat on her head messing up her hair.  
  
The Sorting Hat pondered over her a minute and then finally shouted "Gryffindor". The members from Gryffindor stood and cheered as she walked over with a small smile on her face. She sat beside a really good looking guy and Hermione, the girl she met on the train.  
  
They chatted a lot more like friends.  
  
~$~  
  
Cordelia was on her way to classes and looking at her schedule. She had Charms first and got lost looking for it, Hermione showed her the way, but she still got confused at where she was. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone with a few of her books spilling out of her hands.  
  
"Oh great" her hands flew up in the air. "Just my luck." She crouched down with her knees together so no one could see up her skirt.  
  
"I'm sorry" a very sexy voice said. He bent down to help her get the books.  
  
"It's my fault" she said placing a lock of her hair behind her ears with more brown hair coming out. She looked up and smiled at the guy. She recognized him; she sat beside him last night at dinner.  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood" he said bringing himself up and handing her some books.  
  
"Cordelia Chase" she said taking the books. "Thank you" she added.  
  
"Do you need any help?" he asked politely. She nodded her head desperately.  
  
"Where are you going?" she gave him the schedule and he studied it for a minute. "You a sixth year?"  
  
"Yea" she replied. "And I have no idea where anything is."  
  
"It's okay. You're the new girl, aren't you?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Looks like we have a few classes together. I can help you out with the classes we have together, otherwise I can only show you the way to some of them."  
  
"Okay, thank you" she replied. He led the way to the charms room and sat right beside of her to help her.  
  
"If you need any help, just ask and I will help with homework or anything like that."  
  
"Okay" her smile widened. He grinned back at her and when she turned to face the front to prep for her studies, he looked her over. His eyes went up and down to study the new girl that arrived at a Wizarding school for the first time in her life.  
  
The way her hair flowed down just past her shoulders and her lips were a perfect size and the chestnut eyes. It all fit together perfectly on her. She looked over at him and saw that he was staring.  
  
"Oh, is something on my face?" she reacted very unusual bouncing up and down shaking her hands like something was on her.  
  
"No, nothing is on your face" Oliver tried to calm her down. 


	3. Match Up

Chapter 3: Match Up  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Joss Whedon owns BtVS and JK Rowling own HP. A/N: Spordelia Chase- Thank you, I'll continue! Don't worry, I always finish! And he DOES have a sexy voice! (wink wink!)  
  
IceBubble- I was thinking about Cordy and Harry, I may just write a separate fic based on Cordy/Harry, thank you!  
  
Darklight- Thank you very much! I don't know about her and Hermione; might be TOO awkward, I'll think about it though!  
  
akalea- I know, very different and interesting, I wanted to be different at the time! Thank you.  
  
Thank for all the reviews!!!  
  
FIC (  
  
~$~  
  
Transfiguration class was a pretty hard class to get down. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had been at Hogwarts. She missed all of her friends back home, the Scoobs, Harmony, all of them. A couple of nights she almost cried, but she held the tears in. She didn't want to give everyone a bad first impression of her.  
  
Cordy was always getting in trouble with Snape about her clothes. She didn't like wearing all black robes, so she just made her clothes more interesting than the others' had them. She wore a gray mini-skirt and the same shirt and tie, but a little lower than usual with some black high- heels. And of course, she had the black robe over her clothes. Snape always made her cover herself up.  
  
She wasn't exactly used to wearing clothes that covered her up all the way. She always wore mini-skirts and some low tops, besides, she wasn't used to wearing high tops up past the middle of her chest and a skirt to her knees with some flats. That just wasn't her.  
  
"Need help?" Oliver asked her. They had been in Snape's class for a while now, and she was just staring out into space, which for her was the back of Oliver's neck.  
  
"Uh, no, sorry. Just really bored" she said.  
  
"His class is pretty boring."  
  
"Is that so, Wood? Well, than you and Ms. Chase can be even more bored in detention, after dinner" Snape said.  
  
"Crap" Oliver mouthed to Cordelia while he was still turned towards her. Snape was standing at the front of Oliver's desk as he was turned to Cordy. Cordelia covered her mouth up as she giggled to herself. Oliver turned around to Snape sheepishly and tried to argue his case with helping out Cordy.  
  
~Cordy. He called me Cordy. Only the one's that like me do that~ she said to herself. She smiled a little and then went back to work.  
  
~$~  
  
It was finally time for detention so Cordelia headed down to the dungeons. When she and Oliver saw each other they talked a little before Snape came in. "You will wash these desks, walls, and sort out these ingredients" he placed a large cauldron in front of them filled with different potions ingredients and then two smaller cauldrons filled with soapy water and two sponges, one for each.  
  
They started on the walls first and then gradually progressed to the ingredients. The two put a pair of latex gloves on so none of the slimy stuff would get on their hands. After a long night detention, they walked to the common room. It was around midnight and no one was in the common room.  
  
Small embers in the fireplace tinted the dully lit room. The small flames danced on the wall. Cordelia almost fell asleep while doing a little of her homework and Oliver woke her up. They hadn't had time to do homework before dinner. Only about thirty minutes then after dinner they had to go straight to detention.  
  
He tapped her arm lightly and she opened her eyes groggily and looked at him with small slits in her eyes. Oliver smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "Will you help me, please?" she asked him thoughtfully.  
  
"Sure" he replied.  
  
"I need help on the curses."  
  
"Well, this one is imperial" he said pointing to the paper. The whole time she explained it, she stared at his eyes. "What?" he asked almost embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't get it" she lied.  
  
"Okay" he said and went over it again. He was on Avada Kedavra when she just interrupted him. She dropped her pencil and then kissed him lightly on the lips. They pulled away for a second and looked at each other, shocked. She was shocked at herself. Sure, she had thought about kissing him, but that happened before she knew what she was doing.  
  
He really wanted to do it, but surprised that she made the first move. Usually girls at Hogwarts didn't make the first moves; they usually waited for the guys. "I should go" she said rising out of her seat. She left her books there and went towards the stairs.  
  
Oliver got out of his seat and followed her there. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her more this time. When they broke apart, they smiled, again.  
  
"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he asked. She nodded her head vigorously.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
